Signing up for and connecting to a Wi-Fi hotspot is not a simple and user-friendly process. Users may have to confront web pages of different types, enter information and select their usernames/passwords at different locations. Currently, there is no standardized mechanism that defines a secure online signup mechanism for Wi-Fi enabled devices and hotspots. Furthermore, when different types of credentials (username/password, certificate, subscriber-information module (SIM) type credentials, etc.) are provisioned, additional complications arise.